Twisted Tempo 145WD
Basalt Horogium 145WD is a Defense-Type Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga, Beyblade: Metal Masters. It is a "Forbidden-Bey" and is owned by Faust. Appearance﻿ Basalt Horogium ﻿'is based on a clock. The Horogium wheel has a gear-textured circumference and was meant to have 1-12 in Roman numerals for the major part of the wheel. But, however, the "3" is missing. The clear facebolt has the hands of a clock. Face Bolt: Horogium The Face Bolt mainly depicts a clock. But the Bolt merely depicts Horolgium, the clock Energy Ring: Horogium The Energy Ring for Horogium has the most defense. (7 stars) The twelve roman numeral signs are meant to be on it. (I, II, III, IV, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII) However, it is has IIII instead of IV(4) and there is an empty space missing the III (3) that could be used. Fusion Wheel: Basalt Basalt has maximum defense and counter abilities. It is also the heaviest metal wheel. However, there are no stamina properties, surprisingly for the heaviest wheel it has good attacks because of the large chunk of metal of the inside of it, probably 1/10 of the wheel has a gap of the inner part, it can make a very good attack knocked out power which can be good when involving defense. Spin Track: 145 *'Weight: 1.5 grams 145 is the second-highest Track available, along with the various other 145-variants (C145, DF145, etc.). It can be used in Stamina customs to great effect due to its tall height, which allows for more wobbling as the Beyblade loses its spin velocity, but that being said, DF145 has this same effect but also the added bonus of its “Down Force” which while negligible, stabilizes the Beyblade it is being used on slightly. 145, being as tall as makes it easily susceptible to low Attackers; however, this should not be seen as a drawback because normally Stamina types are not used against Attack types. Performance Tip: Wide Defense *'Weight:' 0.7 grams Wide Defense, as its name implies is the widest of the “Defense” series of Bottoms (D, SD, PD and now WD). This brings numerous advantages, but also some disadvantages when compared to the other “Defense” Bottoms. Because of its massive width that reaches the edge of the Bottom's perimeter, it is able to wobble at a significantly larger angle for a longer period of time than D or SD, and at a much lower spin rate. This can be advantageous in many battles, particularly those between two Stamina types when they are about to topple over; however, if you happen to have a weaker shot than your opponent who is using something such as Virgo DF145SD, WDs low spin rate towards the end of the battle will make it extremely easy for the opponent to knock it completely over but if you launch at a special angle its impossible for him to knock you over. This low spin rate towards the end of the battle is created because in the process of wobbling at such a large angle, more friction is made with the stadium floor, thus decreasing its Stamina. This is all avoidable however if your shot is at least as powerful as your opponent, as the extra time it is able to spin on an angle will allow you to narrowly outspin your D or SD based opponent. WD has significant defensive capabilities as well, but because it still uses a form of sharp tip, its friction with the stadium floor is decreased, which as a result makes it easier to knock around than something like WB which has much more friction with the stadium floor. WD does of course offer superior Stamina to WB which in rare cases would be an advantage, but WB more often than not has enough Stamina to outlast Attack types. Gallery Images65382.jpg Trivia *The Basalt Metal Wheel is the heaviest Fusion Wheel known and therefore is part of the maximum series. *145 and WD that comes with it are clear like glass or ice. *Basalt is the only Fusion Wheel with a gap inside. Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:Unreleased Beyblades